roblox_ww2_pacific_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Anhui
'Battle of Anhui' Prelude The Invasion of Anhui was planned in October of 1937 by IJA's high command, it's goal was to heavily weaken CNRA's positioning and capture Wuhan a few months later. The invasion it's self was extremely successful and Hefei was taken in less than a month. Anhui was also sought after due to it's proximity to Nanking, any counter offensive or recapture of Nanking could seriously damage IJA's chances of winning the war. Battle First Assault on Hefei The first assault begun on March 4th and was lead by Field Marshal Hisaichi_Terauchi, the defenders were lead by Colonel Jmbay22 and General moofasian. The first attack on Hefei was quick and brutal, Japanese rowboats landed at the banks of the Chaohu Lake and were instantly fired upon by CNRA's Maxim positions, most IJA ran for cover behind rocks while others were killed in on the spot. Mines in the water also proved decisive as when tanks rolled over them they blew up and sent shrapnel flying. The assault continued and another wave of boats was sent in, progress was slowly gained until they took the banks of the lake and forced CNRA back to their innland defenses. Casualties at first were mainly IJA and the battle was even sided, IJA were forced back to the water multiple times but at one point almost reached the CNRA camp. The Assault halted when on the 5th when IJA were unable to make decisive gains. 43+ IJA were killed to 57 CNRA. Second Assault on Hefei The second assault began on March 6th lead this time by General KenjiDoihara, with foreknowledge of CNRA's positions they only landed on the flanks making CNRA's machine guns useless due to their placement. The beach was taken quickly but costly resulting in a quick collapse of CNRA's moral, the push innland commenced and IJA managed to set up a makeshift HQ at a concrete super bunker by a few hills. Most of the fighting halted until the 7th when CNRA charged IJA back to the beaches where they had to yet again launch another assault the next day, this assault had seen good gains but all were diminished on the 7th. Third Assault on Hefei The third and final Assault began on the 9th, IJA retook the banks a final time and pushed into Hefei, the fighting was intense and body wave charges on both sides were extremely common. Around the outskirts of Hefei just before entering the city, CNRA managed to barely push IJA back. The assault lasted for 4 hours and IJA was forced back, the defeat was shameful and 4 of the Officers involed in the battle on IJA's side committed suicide in the Yasukuni Shrine a few days later. After the battle CNRA abandoned Hefei to defend the more important city of Wuhan. Aftermath In the aftermath of the battle it was a strategic and tactical IJA victory due to being able to take almost an entire province in less than a month. Although IJA had more casualties than CNRA they were still able to push them back to Wuhan.